The M2M and H2H service platform can provide a convenience for development, access, publish and subscription of the service by building a management and service platform between a terminal and an application. The architecture of the M2M and H2H service platform relates to three parts: a terminal side, an M2M and H2H service platform, and an application side. The terminal side further includes a perception node, a terminal and a gateway. The application side serves for various networks, including personal application, enterprise application and public infrastructure service, etc. The M2M and H2H service platform serves as a core part therein, of which the functions include providing unified access interfaces for the terminal side and the application side, providing a carrying link for implementing the service, uniformly managing the terminal, the application and the link resources, and guaranteeing the security of implementing the services.
Because current strategies for the coexistence of the M2M service and the H2H service all adopt the strategy that the H2H service is prior, that is, the low level M2M service is disconnected when the H2H service is busy, and because the repetitive disconnection and connection would cause the congestion of the server, the strategy for the coexistence of M2M service and H2H service which is based on a Quality of Service (QoS) negotiation is still absent.